prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sweet! Cake Pretty Cure
Sweet! Cake Pretty Cure is a fan series created by Ronjatherobberdaughter. It revolves around five (later six) girls that can become Pretty Cures based off of... cake! They live in Japan and go to Sumaato Middle School, a main target of attack for the evil King Kudesu and his henchmen: Wakuna, Oudesu, and Kaikaka, who later becomes the mysterious sixth Cure. The girls transform with Cake Pacts. Characters Cures * Furendori Yuki/Cure York - Yuki is a cheerful, energetic, and friendly middle school girl. She is best friends with Nekketsu, Odayaka, Chikku, and Kouki, as they are all Cures together. She can be a bit clueless and childish - but not when it comes to fashion. Yuki loves to wear pretty dresses, skirts, and heels. A little bit of this rubs off on Nekketsu, which is why they love discussing fashion together. As a Cure, she is based off of cheesecake - New York style cheesecake, to be exact. Her name means 'cheerful friendly' or 'cheerful friend'. * Yaketsuku Nekketsu/Cure Zest - Nekketsu is a stubborn and hot-blooded tomboy who is in middle school. She is Yuki's best friend, and some of Yuki's love of fashion has rubbed off on her - but not too much. She plays some sports every now and then, and is quite good at it, but isn't as athletic as Chikku. As a Cure, she is based off of orange cake, hence her name, Cure Zest, which also reflects her zesty personality. Her name means 'hot-blooded scorching' or 'hot-blooded and scorching'. * Hazukashi Odayaka/Cure Bubbles - A shy and gentle middle schooler whose many talents lie beneath the surface, Odayaka is an amazing artist and chef. She is a loyal friend, too, and once you get to know her, she loses her shy façade and is actually pretty funny. As a Cure, she is based off of lemon cake, and her Cure name is derived from the bubbles in sparkling lemon''ade. Her name means 'gentle shy'/'shy gentle' or 'gentle shyness'. * Kaze Chikku/Cure Citrus - Chikku is a sporty and competitive girl who just adores sports. In fact, they're her number one pastime and hobby. She's the best soccer, baseball, and tennis player in her class. She is the Cure of key lime cheesecake, hence her name: Cure Citrus. Her name means 'athletic wind'. * Gureesu Kouki/Cure Fudge - Noble, graceful, elegant, and smart, Kouki is the somewhat snobbish Student Council President at the middle school. She comes across this way; though she is actually sweet and caring. In fact, she ends up sacrificing a fashion show ticket for herself so the other four girls can go together. She is the Cure of chocolate cake, and her name means 'noble grace'. * Tsuyoi Kaikaka/Cure Coconut - The mysterious sixth Cure, Kaikaka is the Cure of delicious coconut cake and was once a terribly evil villain. So, fittingly, her name means 'reformed', because she was once evil but is now good. Her surname, though, means 'curious', fitting because she doesn't know much about the human world. She can be a little hot-tempered but is mostly kind, clueless, and helpful.I Mascots * Airashii - Airashii is an adorable kitten-like pixie who helps the girls transform. Although she isn't a Cure, she is based off of vanilla cake. Her name, very fittingly, means 'adorable'. Transformation speeches * Cure York: "Cure York! The cheerful Cure of strawberry cheesecake! Friendly and sweet, I'm a delicious treat! TRANSFORM!" * Cure Zest: "Cure Zest! The fiery Cure of orange cake! Zesty and hot-blooded, I'll do you justice! TRANSFORM!" * Cure Bubbles: "Cure Bubbles! The gentle Cure of lemon cake! Bubbly and fun, I'll pop up to help you! TRANSFORM!" * Cure Citrus: "Cure Citrus! The sporty Cure of key lime cheesecake! Athletic and sour, I'm lime-able to help anytime! TRANSFORM!" * Cure Fudge: "Cure Fudge! The noble Cure of chocolate cake! Graceful and smart, I'll give you what you want, whether it's dark or milk! TRANSFORM!" * Cure Coconut: "Cure Coconut! The sweet Cure of coconut cake! Curious and fun, I'm not the least bit flaky! TRANSFORM!" Attacks * Cure York: **Purifying Berry Wind ***Upgraded: Purifying Berry Wind Destroyer **With Cure Zest: ***Purifying Orange-Berry Whip ***Purifying Orange-Berry Destroyer Whip * Cure Zest: **Purifying Orange Whip ***Upgraded: Purifying Orange Whip Crusher **With Cure York: ***Purifying Orange-Berry Whip ***Purifying Orange-Berry Destroyer Whip **With Cure Fudge: ***Orange-Chocolate Fondue Swipe ***Upgrade! Orange-Chocolate Fondue Swipe * Cure Bubbles: **Purifying Lemon Burst ***Upgraded: Purifying Lemon Burst Smash **With Cure Fudge: ***Chocolate-Lemon Truffle Strike! ***Upgraded! Chocolate-Lemon Truffle Strike! **With Cure Citrus: ***Purifying Lemon-Lime Soda Splash ***Upgrade! Ultra Lemon-Lime Soda Splash * Cure Citrus: **Purifying Lime Blast ***Upgraded: Purifying Lime Blast Mega Attack! **With Cure Bubbles: ***Purifying Lemon-Lime Soda Splash ***Upgrade! Ultra Lemon-Lime Soda Splash **With Cure Coconut: ***Purifying Coconut Key Lime Twist ***Upgrade! Super Coconut Key Lime Twist * Cure Fudge: **Purifying Fudge Swipe ***Upgraded: Grand Purifying Fudge Swipe **With Cure Zest: ***Orange-Chocolate Fondue Swipe ***Upgrade! Orange-Chocolate Fondue Swipe **With Cure Coconut: ***Purifying Chocolate Coconut Cheesecake Attack ***Upgrade! Purifying Chocolate Coconut Cheesecake Attack * Cure Coconut **Purifying Coconut Strike *** Upgraded: Upgrade! Royal Coconut Strike **With Cure Fudge: ***Purifying Chocolate Coconut Cheesecake Attack ***Upgrade! Purifying Chocolate Coconut Cheesecake Attack **With Cure Citrus ***Purifying Coconut Key Lime Twist ***Upgrade! Super Coconut Key Lime Twist Episodes She's here! Yay Yay! The Sweetest treat, Cure York!! A girl named Yuki, destined to be a Pretty Cure, first transformed into Cure York one day at school when she was sitting with her best friend Nekketsu on a bench at recess. They were talking about the upcoming fashion show in their town and were getting excited about it, but Nekketsu was upset because the tickets were all sold out. But then, the student council president, Kouki, approaches them, saying that she has four tickets to the show. She explains that she can go, taking Nekketsu, Yuki, and one other friend of theirs. Yuki got worried because she and Nekketsu had two other best friends, Odayaka and Chikku. She becomes sad because she doesn't want to exclude anyone. The evil Kaikaka, a henchman of King Kudesu, appears there, excited because her monsters, Monsus, feed off of people's sad energy. She attacks with a Monsu, causing everyone on the playground to fall into a depressed coma state. Wanting to defend Nekketsu, Yuki summons positive energy so she can transform into Cure York. Suddenly, a pixie named Airashii, who had been watching her curiously, shows herself, explaining that she is a Cure. Yuki is excited that she gets to fight off evil and learns her first attack, Purifying Berry Wind. It destroys the Monsu and Kaikaka, discouraged, flees. The zesty but sweet Cake! Here she comes! Make way, Cure Zest~! Later, Airashii explains to Yuki that there are four more Cures that she has to recruit. Up to the task, Yuki thinks of ways to discover if someone is a Cure. But Airashii points out that the girls wouldn't know if they were a Cure yet, then she explains a prophecy that states that there will be a stubborn hot-headed Cure, a gentle shy Cure, a sporty fun Cure, and a noble graceful Cure. Yuki realizes that those descriptions perfectly match her friends and Kouki. Yuki knows that Nekketsu might be the next Cure, so she approaches her, but suddenly, Kaikaka appears again, this time made stronger by Kudesu's evil power. Yuki doesn't want Nekketsu to fall into the coma again, so she holds onto her when Kaikaka appears. Nekketsu absorbs some of Yuki's positive energy and recognizes her potiental as Cure Zest. She uses an attack, Purifying Orange Whip, and defeats the Monsu. Bubbly and Fun! The Cure of lemon Cake, Cure Bubbles!! Yuki and Nekketsu are trying to decide who the next Cure is, and they decide that it is their friend Odayaka. Until a villain attacks, however, they have no way of telling her about the Pretty Cure. No villain attacks for around four days, but on the fifth day, a Friday, the girls walk to school to find Kaikaka waiting. She warns that she was made even stronger and she can't be defeated without another Cure. But Odayaka was absent that day, so they have no hope of defeating her. Kaikaka summons a Monsu. Cure York and Cure Zest can't defeat it with Orange Whip or Berry Wind, and Odayaka isn't there. Suddenly Odayaka runs up, having been tardy. However, she was immediately placed in a depressed coma. Cure Zest runs over and grabs her, giving her positive energy that reveals her as Cure Bubbles. She is a little worried about being a Cure, but thinks that Airashii is so cute. Airashii gives her some encouragement, and she defeats the Monsu with Purifying Lemon Burst. Sour and sweet! The sporty Cure of key lime cheesecake, Cure Citrus!! Knowing that Chikku is the next Cure, the girls make a plan to befriend her so she can be nearby to absorb their energy when Kaikaka next attacks. It turns out to be the next day. However, she was made more powerful by King Kudesu, and when Chikku gains positive energy and becomes Cure Citrus, she doesn't quite defeat the Monsu with her attack, Purifying Lime Blast. This is because she hadn't gained enough energy. The girls hold hands and Chikku's hands begin to glow green. She attacks with a much stronger Lime Blast, defeating Kaikaka and the Monsu. Noble grace! The fudgey Cure of chocolate Cake, Cure Fudge!! Yuki believes that Kouki is the noble and graceful Cure. However, even though provided fashion show tickets for her and her friends, she has always found her a bit snobby and doesn't know how to befriend her. The girls are still pondering this when Kaikaka attacks the next day, this time summoning two Monsus at a time. They want Kouki to help them, but they figure that she is in a coma like everyone else. But suddenly, she walks out of the school! She is not put in a coma because she has no sad energy in her at the moment, so Yuki grabs her hand and she realizes that she is Cure Fudge, the Cure of chocolate cakes! Using Purifying Fudge Swipe, she defeats the Monsu. Then she apologizes for acting like a snob and becomes the girls' friends. All together! A team united! Pretty Cure!! Airashii is excited that the Cures are all united as a team and tells the girls that they must choose a meeting place. The girls want it to be somewhere no one can find them, so Kouki suggests her office. They decide to look in there, but are disappointed because, as Yuki says, it's "too plain". The girls share many ideas until Airashii interjects that she's from the kingdom of Kawairashi, and no one would find them there. Skeptical, Chikku inquires what's so special about the kingdom. Airashii offers to take them there the next day. Then, Odayaka suggests that as their first outing as a united team, they get ice cream. Giggling, Nekketsu interrupts that they should get cake instead! But suddenly, the evil Wakuna drops from the sky and sucks negative energy from those around them. The girls are struggling to defeat him because he is much stronger than Kaikaka. But Cure Fudge is able to hold the Monsu off with Fudge Swipe while the other girls attack. Using this process, it is soon defeated. Wow~! First visit to Kawairashi!! As promised, Airashii decides to transport the girls to Kawairashi, her home kingdom. The girls explore it for a very long time. In the end, they decide that they like it there, but don't think it's worth all of the traveling to get there. Odayaka suggests again that they get some ice cream to take their mind off of things, and they all agree (even Nekketsu!). Pondering their situation at the ice cream shop, they are interrupted by Oudesu, yet another villain, whom Chikku defeats with an upgrade to her usual attack. New powers!? Awakened upgrades The girls are amazed at Chikku's upgraded attack, wondering if they have one, too. Airashii sugguests harnessing all of the power and joy inside of them to create and upgraded attack. Then, because her father works at a dojo, Odayaka suggests borrowing his punching bags and dummies to practice their moves on. Everyone agrees, and they go there. But only Chikku manages to produce an upgraded attack again, and she tries to comfort the other girls, who are upset that they can't. So they keep practicing for a long time. Finally, Kouki is focusing all of her energy on the attack and is actually just about to release an upgraded attack when Kaikaka storms the gym and summons a Monsu. The girls stop training and transform. Kouki sees it as an opportunity to try out her attack again, so she starts concentrating. But she is too distracted by Kaikaka, who finally attacks her and knocks her down. Pushed by the strong urge to protect her friends, Nekketsu manages an upgraded attack that defeats Kaikaka! Afterwards, she promises to help the girls work on theirs. A villain's doubts!! Should I be good!? Kaikaka has returned to her kingdom after being defeated by the Pretty Cure ''again. When she gets there, King Kusedu summons her and scolds her for being weak and getting defeated again. He uses some very harsh words. Kaikaka, ashamed and scared, snaps that she'd rather be a Pretty Cure than have to live under his ruling. Angry, Kusedu banishes her from his presence. Quickly, Kaikaka takes back her words. But she starts to wonder what the benefits to being a Cure were. Before she can be convinced either way, Oudesu, who had overheard, assures her that she is a wonderful villain. She thanks him and pushes the idea from her mind. Meanwhile, the girls are doing homework together as Airashii tries to do some of her own math problems, ever-curious. When they all finish, they start discussing hideout ideas again. Jokingly, Chikku suggests the ice cream shop. But the girls actually think that it's a good idea and no one will suspect them there. Surprised, Chikku laughs. The girls decide to take a walk outside when Ousedu attacks! This time, Cure York summons enough energy for an upgraded attack that defeats the Monsu. A contest!? Something fun to do! Challenges at school Now that the girls have got their meeting spot out of the way, they want to keep working on their upgraded attacks. But they decide to wait until after school the next day. At school, however, a fun competition comes to their attention - designing the yearbook's cover! Both Kouki and Odayaka think that they are pretty good at art, but though Kouki enters, Odayaka is too shy to enter. The girls urge her to, but though she wants to, she refuses. Yuki sees how much she wants to enter, so, after much consideration, she decides to enter for her. She asks Odayaka to show her what she would submit if she were going to enter. Odayaka sketches a beautiful drawing of the school with many happy children playing and working. So when she's not watching, Yuki takes the page from her notebook and takes it to the office to submit it under Odayaka's name. But just then, Wakuna appears and snatches the drawing from her. He is threatening to destroy it when the rest of the Pretty Cure show up. Odayaka recognizes her drawing and realizes what Yuki was going to do. Grateful to her friend and angry at Wakuna, she manages an upgrade to her attack, defeating the Monsu and Wakuna! Then she realizes her courage and decides to enter the competition herself. Battle between two friends!? A friendly competition Kouki submitted a very good drawing of the school the next day. Odayaka playfully declares that "it's on", meaning that she and Kouki will both be competing for the prize. But Kouki cuts her off rudely, saying that hers will probably win anyway. Odayaka is hurt by her words and confides in Yuki, who comforts her. Meanwhile, Kouki tries to do anything she can to win, including giving the judges (the principal and vice principal) compliments & flowers and leaving anonymous notes claiming that Gureesu Kouki should win. Caught up in her schemes, she doesn't realize how childish they are, even when Nekketsu and Chikku tell her that they are. She waves them off and continues her scheming. Kouki doesn't even realize how much she hurt Odayaka. Odayaka doesn't want to hold a grudge against Kouki, but knows that she's getting way too caught up in the contest. Just when she decides to confront her, however, Wakuna appears again, summoning a Monsu. Already pumped up with competitive energy, Kouki wants to take the monster on herself. The girls protest, but she insists. When she proves powerless against the Monsu, she realizes how silly she'd been acting - not just with the Monsu, but with the contest, too. She apologizes to Odayaka, who forgives her and summons an upgrade to her attack that defeats Wakuna and the Monsu. A winner revealed!! Kouki, Odayaka, or neither!? The girls are all excited because it was the day the winner would be revealed! Kouki's not as rude about it as she was before, but she still thinks that hers will win. Odayaka thinks hers will win. Ever the peacekeeper, Yuki reminds them that the winner might be neither of them. They consider the possibililty, but still banter playfully about it. When they get to school, an assembly is held to announce the winner. After much suspense, the principal announces the winner - Odayaka! Kouki expects to at least get second place, but in the very end, she gets honorable mention. Upset, Kouki forgets to be happy for her friend and becomes grumpy. Remembering her noble and graceful facade, however, she congratulates Odayaka, albeit a little hollowly. Odayaka is too excited to notice Kouki's tone, and skips all the way to class. Later in the day, the girls receive the yearbook. Kouki ends up being proud to see her friend's drawing, realizing how silly she's been. She congratulates Odayaka again, sincerely this time, when Kaikaka attacks. She taunts Odayaka, claiming that she had a horrible drawing and it shouldn't be the winner. Kouki gets upset and manages a powered-up version of her attack! Kaikaka flees, and Kouki apologizes again. Doubts grow stronger! Should I quit being a villain!? Kaikaka wonders, after seeing the girls' strong urges to protect each other, if she actually should quit being evil. She thought it might be fun to be a Cure, though she wouldn't know how to become one. She tries to banish the thoughts from her head, but it feels increasingly bad being a villain. Meanwhile, Kouki is treating Odayaka to some ice cream (her favorite flavor, mochi) for winning the contest. Odayaka is very appreciative. (wip) Confessions! Kaikaka quits! A new Cure!? The elusive Cure Coconut! A villain-turned-Cure!! more coming soon!! Category:Fanseries Category:Sweet! Cake Pretty Cure Category:Ronjatherobberdaughter